


Hearts Without Chains

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Pacifiers, Recreational Drug Use, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd begged for this for so long, but Harry had always refused. Until now. Just this once.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Without Chains

Louis is asleep on his front in his daddy's bed, his Piglet dummy in his mouth. There's a ribbon laced through the front of it, pink and satin, and it's tied in a big bow at the back of Louis's head so he can't spit it out, even if he wanted to. He doesn't want to. He's dressed in a pink, fuzzy sleepsuit and a nappy, and there are pink neoprene cuffs around his ankles, each ankle attached to a corner of the bed by a ribbon. 

He'd begged for this for so long, but Harry had always refused. Until now. Just this once.

He's hazy from the herbal muscle relaxants and sleep aids, and from the week of not enough sleep he'd purposefully engineered. He's dribbling around his dummy. Just for once, he'd wanted to feel like a real, helpless baby girl, unable to move even if he'd wanted to. The curtains are closed, and the room is lit by a little rotating nightlight, and the low melody of a lullaby. He's come once in his nappy already, before the sleeping pills started to kick in. He's wet himself too, but he's too out of it to cry just yet. His wrists are in the pink neoprene cuffs too, tied by ribbons to the poles in the headboard.

All he can do is lie here, mostly asleep, helpless like a newborn, and wait for his daddy to look after his every need. It's everything he'd dreamed of.

*

He barely notices his daddy coming in later, stroking his hair. Louis isn't wearing his contacts or his glasses, so Daddy is fuzzy around the edges. Louis tries to lift his head but the muscle relaxants are strong. He's wetter than he was before, too. He must have wet himself again. 

He cries a bit as his daddy changes his nappy, and again when he's given his bottle. His limbs are heavy and floppy, and milk runs down his chin when he forgets to suck. He falls asleep halfway through the bottle, and when he wakes up again he's back on his front, his dummy in his mouth, tied to the bed. He's wet again. He's a helpless tiny baby girl, out of it, and it's everything he could have wanted.

*

Afterwards, when he's mostly back to himself, and showered and curled up with Harry on the sofa, he asks if they can do it again. 

Harry kisses the top of his head. "Sometimes," he says. "Special occasions."

Louis burrows closer, and cuddles into his daddy's side.


End file.
